


Rainy day

by Lapiislasagna



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapiislasagna/pseuds/Lapiislasagna
Summary: On GOD I will fill the lisachisa tag just you fucking watch





	Rainy day

‘Rain, ugh. Of course it has to rain on this gloomy evening, and of course on the most inconvenient of days.’ Chisato thought to herself as she stood in the doorway of the agency. Practice ended late, so it was dark out, and Chisato’s parents are working, so she could either go home with one of the staff or walk. She wanted to save the awkwardness, so she chose to walk.

Not having an umbrella, She stepped out into the cold street, immediately being drenched by the unrelenting rain. It certainly wasn't a pleasant feeling, but Chisato was used to it by now.

Just as she was getting ready to leave, a voice called out from behind her.

“Chisato~!” She spun around to face the familiar voice and saw Lisa strolling down the street, umbrella in hand. 

“Ah, Lisa-chan… How are you?” Chisato found herself smiling a little, something about Lisa’s cheery demeanour always seemed to put her at ease.

Lisa flashed a smile at Chisato before her face changed to one of confusion.

“I'm fine, thanks for asking! But uh, where's your umbrella?” Her head tilted slightly as she asked the question. ‘How cute’ Chisato thought, before pushing it out of her head.

“Ah. I don't have one…” Before she could get in another word, Lisa walked over to her and positioned her umbrella so that they were both sheltered from the rain.

“There! Now you won't get wet! I wouldn't want you catching a cold~” Lisa smiled at Chisato again. Chisato felt an odd warmth rise to her cheeks, but chose to ignore it.

“Thank you, I appreciate it. I should really head home, though.” It was getting quite dark now, and she didn't want to run into any weirdos in the streets.

“You're walking home alone? In the dark? In the _rain?_ ” Her brows furrowed in increasing concern with each successive question.

“Well, yes. I am, why?” Chisato couldn't quite understand why Lisa was so worried, she supposed Lisa was like that with everyone.

“I don't think so, Miss Idol.”

“Huh?”

“I'm walking you home, come on! Lead the way” She grabbed a hold of Chisato’s wrist and started to walk down the street again.

_“Huh????”_

“You heard me!” She had a determined smile on her face that Chisao just couldn't say no to.

“What about you, though?” Chisato asked, walking up to her side, Lisa still had a hold of her wrist.

“Hmm...We'll figure that out later!” She's being completely absurd and yet Chisato was somehow unable to fight her logic, and to be honest she was glad she can't. She didn't want to walk alone.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a mostly quiet walk to Chisato's house, the only sounds were the rain, Lisa’s humming and occasional cars passing by. Chisato was only focused on Lisa, who's humming was smooth and soothing to her. Chisato recognised the song, it was one of Roselia’s, Black Shout? Yes, that's the one. 

“-to...Chisato!” Chisato blinked in surprise, she had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed they'd stopped walking.

“My apologies… What's wrong?” Chisato quickly composed herself, but couldn't help but feel a small, persistent heat on her face,

“We're at a crossing. And I have no idea which way your house is.” Lisa had a soft smile on her face and Chisato was forced to avert her eyes in order to avoid going red.

“O-of course. It's this way.” Chisato proceeded to walk down the path to her house, and Lisa was all too happy to follow.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chisato's house was smaller than Lisa had expected, still, it looked cozy. Lisa gave Chisato a small nuge on her shoulder as they walked up to the gate.

“Well, guess this is your stop haha~ I'll see you later!” Lisa turned around to walk back home, it wasn't too far to her own house anyway, but before she could start walking, Lisa felt a hand grab her wrist.

“You're walking home alone? In the dark? In the _rain?”_ Chisato had one of her brows raised as she mimicked what had been said to her moments before.

“I-I. Uh- W-well-” Lisa was taken aback by Chisato's gestures, and she could feel her face heat up.

“Come on, silly.” Chisato began to lead Lisa inside the house, having a soft but firm grip on Lisa's wrist.

“I'm not letting you go that easily, Lisa-chan.” Chisato chuckled. Lisa opened and closed her mouth like a clueless fish. She felt her cheeks get warm, she was definitely going red.

Once inside, Lisa took in the decor of the house, although she didn't get much of a glance at the living room as Chisato immediately began to lead her upstairs.

“Wh-wha-”

“We're going to my room, I'd rather my parents not bother you.” Chisato gave an awkward little smile. “They're just happy I have more friends than just Kaoru.”

“Aww, that's sweet~” Lisa smiled at the fact Chisato called Kaoru her friend, it wasn't something she'd often admit, something about the way she said it made it seem as though she trusted Lisa; The thought of that made Lisa kind of light-headed, Chisato was someone who Lisa respected very much, and it meant a lot that she trusted her. Chisato held much more than just Lisa's respect, though.

  
  


Chisato's room was painted a light yellow colour, and had a bed, a small desk and a wardrobe, all of which were white. There were fairy lights strung across the room, giving the room a nice warm glow. On Chisato's bed, which rested against the wall by the window, there were pastel yellow covers and matching white pillows, there was also little stuffed animals neatly organised at the foot of the bed, bears, rabbits and a couple of cats. Lisa picked one of them up, a pink rabbit, who's colour had faded with age.

“This is so cute...Have you had these since you were a kid?” Lisa looked over her shoulder at Chisato, who was just setting her bag down on a chair by the desk.

“Hm? O-oh. Yeah, those… Sorry it's kind of childish haha…” Chisato trailed off, her eyes finding the floor, a red blush appeared across her face.

“Don't be stupid~! I have loads of old toys on my shelves at home!” Lisa couldn't help but find it cute how Chisato got embarrassed over the toys, her face was almost too much to bear for Lisa. (haha bear.) 

Chisato blinked in surprise “Oh. I see…” she then shook her head a little, trying to shake off the thoughts of what Lisa's room looked like as if she was clearing an Etch-A-Sketch. 

“S-so…” Lisa and Chisato stood in silence for a moment, looking into each other's eyes. Chisato was the first to speak again.

“Would you like anything? Considering you are going to stay.”

“wait WHAT?”

“You didn't seriously think I'd make anyone go out in this weather, at this time, did you?”

Lisa stood, mouth agape, the thought of her staying the night with Chisato never even crossed her mind when Chisato took her inside. 

“So, do you want some tea?” Chisato had a soft smile that melted Lisa's heart.

“Y-yeah, thanks!” Lisa was very confused as to what just happened as she watched Chisato walk out of the door, leaving Lisa to her own devices.

Lisa took this time to have another good look at Chisato’s room. The desk had sheet music and scripts neatly organised on one side, with school work and stationary at the other. The room reflected Chisato’s personality well, Lisa thought. Very sophisticated and pretty.

Within a moment Chisato came back through the door, quietly shushing someone (whom Lisa could only assume was Leon) on the other side of the door. Lisa smiled as Chisato placed two warm cups of tea on the desk and promptly sat down on the chair beside it. She silently gestured towards said cups before taking one herself, Lisa followed suit.

“So...how was practice, then?” Lisa watched Chisato, content with just listening to her talk.

“Ah, It was nice. Hina-chan was being Hina-chan, as always, and to no one's surprise Aya-chan cried again...Maya-chan was very helpful in tidying away the equipment, she’s surprisingly strong, you know. Eve-chan was bright as always. Overall I'd say I had a pretty good day.” A content smile spread across Chisato’s face as she recalled her day with her bandmates. Lisa’s heart swelled with joy seeing Chisato so happy. She only wished that she, too, could make Chisato feel the same way.

Lisa must not have realised she was spacing out, as the next thing she knew Chisato was chuckling to herself.

“Lisa-chan, you look a little lost, are you alright?” Chisato had a soft, warm tone to her voice that made her sound like an angel. Lisa blinked herself back to reality and gazed up at Chisato from where she was sitting on the bed.

“Y-Yes! Yeah, sorry. I just like listening to your voice.” Lisa hadn’t realised what she’d said until after she’d said it. Immediate regret was seen in the form of a blush forming across her face. But, to her surprise, there was a blush on Chisato’s face too.

“Oh...aha...I-I see…” Lisa had never seen Chisato flustered like this. She was normally so composed that it was easy to forget that she _can_ get flustered. Chisato turned away slightly, covering her face with her free hand. She let out a nervous laugh before speaking again.

“I… didn’t expect to hear that from you, Lisa-chan. T-That doesn’t mean I didn’t appreciate it, though.” Chisato was smiling from beneath her hand, Lisa could see that much. She slowly sat back, and gestured Chisato towards her.

“I’m glad! I’ll always be willing to hear what you have to say haha… You should… talk more… about your day…” Lisa trailed off as she continued her sentence and as she did, Chisato moved closer, sitting right beside her so that both girls we’re on the bed, facing each other.

Chisato made a soft hum and placed her hand on top of Lisa’s. Lisa involuntarily gasped quietly, not expecting the sudden movement.

“I would love to hear _you_ talk more, Lisa-chan. But…” Chisato closed the small gap in between them, gently pulling Lisa into a kiss. The kiss was soft and uncertain, and neither girl was sure they were doing it right, but the moment was theirs, and theirs only. The kiss broke after what seemed like an eternity, but wasn’t that long in reality. Chisato looked into Lisa’s eyes, and Lisa looked into Chisato’s. No more words were spoken as they leaned into another, more passionate kiss. Lisa pulled Chisato closer, keeping hold of her hand. This was all new to both of them, neither had ever kissed or dated or anything like that before. But they sank into each other like perfectly-matched puzzle pieces. After a while they broke the kiss, breathless.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chisato’s mother found them huddled close together in the morning, tired. Both had stayed up all night talking about what the other meant to them, in nothing but heartfelt sincerity. Both Lisa and Chisato we’re flustered messes at practice that day, much to the concern and entertainment of their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> UGH they're so SOFT and GOOD stan lisachisa if u want more follow my twitter which is, unsurprisingly, @/lisachisas


End file.
